tajnagrafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
LVIII (I 2. sezonu) sesja GRY
Streszczenie LVIII sesji GRY, I 2. sezonu. Wizja u Jasnowidza Do chatki Jasnowidza przybywa nieznajomy, którym okazuje się być Lila. Dziewczyna wymusza na Magianie pokazanie jej wizji Bonifacego; mówi, że zamierza znaleźć broń zdolną pokonać Fantasmę, a przy tym chce odszukać ukochanego. Jasnowidz ostrzega Lilę przed przeznaczeniem, któremu dziewczyna wypowiedziała wojnę. Przewrót w Górze Prochowej Do Góry Prochowej przybywa Felgrat - przywódca ogrowego plemienia rytuału wraz z niemałą gwardią. Ogry chcą odebrać orkom ich potomstwo, by zmienić je w jedne z nich. Nak'ur'wiatch odmawia i wywiązuje się walka. Felgrat umiera w walce z Nak'ur'wiatchem, a orkowie odnoszą zwycięstwo nad ogrami. Do Góry Prochowej przybywa nieznana istota - po krótkiej walce z orkami teleportuje się do sali tronowej i zabija dotychczasowego władcę Iglicy Góry Prochowej - Hrodna. Owa istota okazuje się być smokiem Kerratem, który obejmuje władzę nad orkami. Bitwa w Miasteczku Marzeń Nació ściga niejakiego Monsieur Coptere'a, który dopiero co wysadził kilka budynków w Miasteczku Marzeń. Złoczyńcę pacyfikuje Kapral; między nim a Naciem wywiązuje się przyjacielska sprzeczka. Niespodziewanie przez miejski plac przebija się ogromne wiertło, pilotowane przez Zanna i Gwaza - zamierzają zniszczyć nim ratusz. Herosi zajmują się nowym zagrożeniem, dzięki czemu Coptere'owi udaje się umknąć. Ostatecznie Zann i Gwaz również zbiegają; siedzący we wnętrzu wiertła Nació próbuje je zatrzymać, Kapral i Xernos natomiast zmienić kurs maszyny. Pojazd w końcu zatrzymuje się, zahaczając jedynie o czubek ratusza. Przybywa straż miejska - Nació powiadamia o znalezionej we wnętrzu wiertła infekcji. Xernos zostaje w Miasteczku; Nació i Kapral wyruszają tropem Infekcji. Powstanie w Jeziorogrodzie W okolicach miasta Jeziorogród zbiera się armia powstańców prowadzona przez Baltazara de Rideox i jego generałów. Po ustaleniu planu atak na miasto rozpoczyna się. Dowódca Nauzik wraz ze swoim oddziałem przechodzi przez opuszczoną kopalnię, w której atakują ich bestie Dominium. W końcu docierają do miasta i zaczynają siać tam zamęt. W tym samym czasie na mury dostaje się część większej armii dowodzonej przez Roderika de Vetta i Galtarona, brama zostaje otwarta, do miasta wjeżdża kawaleria, która dziesiątkuje oddziały ogrów. Reszta sił Dominium umacnia twierdzę wewnątrz miasta. W wyniku podstępu wiele sił powstańców zostaje spalone, jednak udaje im się przerwać obronę i wejść do twierdzy. Po pokonaniu obrońców elitarny oddział wchodzi do siedziby Shagflaka, gdzie po ciężkiej walce doprowadza do wybuchu pieca, który mocno okalecza ogra i zostawia go na pastwę płomieni. Poszukiwania Czuwającego Adamand spotyka się z wampirem, Czuwającym, jednym z najpotężniejszych przedstawicieli swojej rasy. Jest on w posiadaniu artefaktu zwanego Czaszką Seranima-Exama. Wampir zgadza się oddać artefakt jedynie wtedy, kiedy Adamand przyniesie mu miecz Thanagrima Okrutnego oraz kieł wampira Giacomo. Rozkazy od Pana Złego W Koronie Dominium akolita Vanitas otrzymał własny apartament. Przez wiele miesięcy obserwował i brał udział w życiu Korony Dominium - dworu samego Pana Złego. Swoje spostrzeżenia zaczął spisywać w kronice. Pewnego dnia w sali tronowej Pana Złego zjawili się Bobo i Cezar, z informacjami o wydarzeniach w dawnym Cesarstwie. Pan Zły dowiedział się o wszystkich buntach i starciach, do jakich doszło w ostatnich dniach. Bobo otrzymał rozkaz zebrania swojej armii i wyruszenia na Górę Prochową, natomiast Cezar udał się do Księżycowej Ligi, aby zbadać tamtejszą sytuację. Tymczasem w Dworku Kaźni, Mistrz Tortur ukończył swój najnowszy projekt - Cybogry. Pallando w Tar-Morteus, cz. 1 Gdy tajemniczy mężczyzna spala się w magicznym mechaniźmie, w monolicie obok pojawia się Pallando, tuż po wygnaniu przez Prastarego. Rozpoczyna swoją wędrówkę po zamku pośrodku wielkiego oceanu. Napotyka istotę, która niezwykle przypomina stwora z koszmarów z dzieciństwa Wielkiego Arcymaga. Gdy był mały, nazwał go Trupocuchem. Czarodziej, jako że używanie magii jest niemożliwe w tym wymiarze, ucieka przed nim. W krytycznym momencie, kiedy niemożliwa jest ucieczka, Trupocuch z niewiadomej przyczyny zatrzymuje się. Pallando podejrzewa, że Prastary próbuje go wycieńczyć, zanim go uśmierci. Gdy czarownik dociera do jednego z pomieszczeń, dostrzega monolit, w którym widzi młodego maga. Nie znając jego tożsamości (jest nim Sefir), nawiązuje z nim rozmowę. Dla młodzieńca jest to sen, z którego się budzi. Chce spytać matkę i wuja o znaczenie tego snu. Do Pallando drugi raz dochodzi Trupocuch, jednak czarodziej wyskakuje przez okno pomieszczenia, by upaść z wysoka do wody, którą jest wypełnione dno zamku. Magowie w Galaktrium, cz. 1 W okolicach orkowej miejscowości Kahari, trójka bohaterów: Sefir, Refilus i Yusuf są w trakcie drogi powrotnej do Galaktrium. Syn An-Geliki wypełnił próbę, dzięki której zostanie arcymagiem - wykradł czarnoksiężnikom Księgę Czarostwa. Pustynni orkowie ścigają towarzyszy za naruszenie ich terytorium. Ruch oporu w Oasyis, cz. 1 W Oasyis działa aktywnie podziemie magów, któremu przewodzi arcymag Jafar ze Zgromadzenia Czarodziei. Należący do ruchu kronikarz Murtazy odnajduje i dostarcza zwierzchnikowi Kamień Cyrusa - który może posłużyć za klucz do Sekretnego Archiwum, miejsca, gdzie Wielki Arcymag Alatar i wezyr Sulejman ukryli seks. Rzeczy, które mogą pomóc obronić się przed mocą Rubinu Chaosu, o którym ruch oporu dowiedział się od Lucjusza. Kategoria:Sesje GRY